Mais uma vez, te amo
by Lola Spixii
Summary: Certa noite eu me apaixonei novamente pelo mesmo homem. [Poison & Ice pós Hades: POV do Miro] CAPÍTULO 1 ON mudança na ordem dos capítulos!
1. Prólogo

_Retratação: Saint Seiya não me pertence._

* * *

**Mais uma vez, te amo**  
Por Lola Spixii

Aviso: Conteúdo yaoi. POV.

**Prólogo **

A noite já ia alta quando eu entrei no meu Templo, apesar disso ainda era cedo para eu estar de volta, sempre era cedo para estar de volta àquele lugar. Aquela noite eu não estivera num dos meus melhores humores. Não que eu realmente acreditasse que era feliz na companhia do Johnnie Walker – eu sabia que estava bem longe disso – mas aquela noite, aquela maldita noite eu estava realmente indisposto. E acabei colocando a culpa no Johnnie, afinal, amigos são para essas coisas e ele, Johnnie, já havia deixado a categoria de whisky caro para ocupar a de dama de companhia há alguns bons meses. Era ele que me aconselhava e acalmava, noite após noite. E Johnnie era, acima de tudo, um amigo complacente, nunca reclamava das minhas oscilações de humor.

Mas no meu íntimo eu tinha certeza de que o bom e velho Scotch nada tinha a ver com a minha melancolia. Apesar disso, depois de reclamar da demora do atendimento, do copo molhado e do aspecto quebradiço das pedras de água de coco, apenas consegui sorver um modesto terço da garrafa do Whisky que me fora tão necessário em outros momentos.

Misteriosamente essa quantidade foi suficiente para me provocar uma latejante dor de cabeça que começava na nuca e subia pelas têmporas, chegando vitoriosa até a minha testa. Definitivamente aquela noite Johnnie estava sensivelmente menos sedutor e perigosamente mais agressivo. Então resolvi que o mundo não me merecia – reconheço que eu estava um chato – e acabei por retornar mais cedo das minhas andanças pela noite Ateniense.

Passei pela minha porta – minha? Hahaha! – contrariado, o Santuário era um lugar muito silencioso à noite. O estalado do solado do meu sapato de couro preto em contato com aquele piso de mármore milenar me fazia ensurdecer. Apesar disso eu pisava firme no chão, cada passo soava como uma martelada bem no alto da minha cabeça.

Queria banho e cama, mas sabia que não seria assim tão fácil dormir. Ainda ficaria um bom tempo mergulhado naquele silêncio irritante, sem conseguir fugir dos meus pensamentos, das minhas dores, de tudo o que eu não queria mais enfrentar. Qualquer adversário seria infinitamente mais bem quisto que certas lembranças.

Finalmente coloquei o pé dentro do meu quarto, passei displicentemente os olhos por toda aquela minha desorganização – essa sim, minha mesmo. Não, eu não sou um sujeito bagunceiro por natureza, como dizem, apenas não sentia necessidade de tornar o meu quarto um lugar habitável, pelo contrário. Eu queria sumir dali e, como não podia, – ou talvez eu realmente não quisesse, isso nem eu mesmo posso explicar direito – me torturava com aquela bagunça, eu confesso que tenho mesmo um certo fetiche por auto-imolação. Além disso um ambiente minimamente organizado destoaria por completo do caos que eu vivia por dentro, aquela zona combinava bem comigo.

Nem bem cheguei a dar três passos nessa contemplação odiosa, logo parei o olhar sobre a minha cama, tendo a atenção atraída por uma mancha rubra que maculava a brancura impecável do meu travesseiro. A dor de cabeça me impedia de raciocinar direito mas aquela cor, aquele brilho... Mesmo que estivesse à quilômetros de distância, era algo que eu conhecia bem.

Sangue... Sangue! Aparentemente vazando de uma cabeça que, obviamente, já não tinha mais vida.

Agucei os meus sentidos, percebi os meus nervos retesarem instantaneamente, logo a minha própria cabeça não doía nada. Ainda conservava a prática dos longos anos de treinamento, e das dezenas de lutas, intacta. O que significava aquilo? Um assassinato dentro das 12 Casas. Talvez tivesse início uma nova Guerra... Eu havia perdido muito da minha fé nos Deuses, não seria por Athena que eu me envolveria novamente em uma batalha, mas certamente me envolveria. Senti todo o meu corpo se excitar com aquela perspectiva, apesar disso mantive o cosmo brando para que eu não fosse percebido por um possível oponente, ele devia estar fazendo o mesmo, não percebi nenhuma presença.

Dei mais alguns passos curtos e leves na direção do corpo ensangüentado, os sapatos também já não faziam nenhum barulho. Meus olhos dançavam por todo o quarto em busca de pistas. Eu seria capaz de desferir o meu mais poderoso golpe dentro de uma fração de segundo, não hesitaria.

Mas quando voltei a observar a mancha vermelha, hesitei. Sangue? Mais um passo. Sangue! Idiota! Me senti um completo idiota. Sangue... Não era sangue que brotava daquela cabeça sobre o meu travesseiro, mas sim fios ruivos. Relaxei involuntariamente o corpo, decepção! Eu realmente estava tendo uma merda de noite cheia de frustrações. Nenhuma Guerra havia se iniciado, não haveria nenhuma luta, mortes, meu poderoso golpe permaneceria adormecido mais algum tempo...

Paciência nunca foi o meu forte e se aquele infeliz não estava morto com um rombo imenso na cabeça, então o que estava fazendo dentro do meu Templo? Na minha cama? Babando sobre o meu travesseiro? Ah, aquele maldito ruivo pagaria por todas as desventuras da minha noite.

– Ei, o que está fazendo aqui?

O desgraçado não respondeu. Cerrei os punhos e dei mais alguns passos. Ou ele era maluco para me desafiar com aquele silêncio ou realmente estava dormindo pesado, talvez fossem ambas as alternativas corretas... Os olhos estavam firmemente cerrados, tinha os cílios longos e as feições finas. Os cabelos também tinham uma tonalidade muito peculiar e formavam um desenho especialmente belo em contraste com os meus lençóis. Apesar de tudo, eu tinha que admitir, era lindo, ou linda... Talvez fosse uma mulher. Que diferença?

– Acrode!

Eu disse em um tom mais baixo do que planejei dizer, já não tinha certeza se queria acorda-lo. Misteriosamente a curiosidade suplantou a raiva. A beleza dele me acalmou como Johnnie não conseguira a noite toda. Se tivesse uma máquina fotográfica, daquelas instantâneas, eu aprisionaria aquela face no papel e então o enxotaria do meu travesseiro sem dó. Mas eu não tinha nenhuma máquina e já me sentia completamente dependente, não dele, mas da sensação boa que eu tinha ao observa-lo.

Era uma sensação boa e familiar. E isso era realmente estranho. Muito estranho que me fosse familiar uma sensação boa, por que eu não tinha alguma há meses. Por incontáveis vezes julguei que jamais sentiria algo bom novamente, e agora estava ali, estático, observando abobalhado um sujeito que havia invadido o meu Templo e, não apenas isso, que havia se deitado sobre a minha cama, sem a minha autorização! E o que era mais absurdo, eu gostava.

Pensei que talvez fosse um admirador secreto tentando me seduzir com uma visita noturna. Clichê, mas tudo bem. Quantas vezes eu mesmo já não havia utilizado essa tática? O fato é que era belo e eu me sentia, definitivamente, atraído.

Seria, afinal, um homem ou uma mulher? Isso realmente não fazia muita diferença, sentimentos não respeitam gênero, aliás, sentimentos não respeitam absolutamente nada, nem mesmo a Deusa e suas convenções Olímpicas. Fosse um Cavaleiro, ou uma das virginais sacerdotisas de Athena, ou um qualquer, um pedinte, um delinqüente, uma prostituta... Isso não mudaria o que eu sentia por ele. Mas eu estava curioso. Desviei a atenção para o corpo que se escondia sob os meus lençóis. Era um homem, sem dúvidas. E, além de belíssimo, tinha os membros longos, elegantes, esguio e, ainda assim, másculo.

Esqueci completamente que eu devia expulsa-lo dali e dei mais um passo. Eu já estava perto o suficiente para sentir a fragrância que emanava do seu corpo. E, não só ela, como também seus traços e cabelos, me pareceram absolutamente familiares. Já não era a beleza que me tranqüilizava e me fazia deseja-lo, todo ele me era tão... tão íntimo!

Aquela noite realmente caminhava a passos largos para o absurdo. Eu me conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava já totalmente tomado de amor por aquele homem, que eu sequer sabia quem era, apesar de ter certeza de que conhecia de algum lugar. Talvez fosse de algum antigo sonho bom...

Fechei os olhos buscando-o nas minhas memórias. Senti-me voando entre um mar de pessoas, atraído para um ponto específico, iluminado. Era ele, e sorria para mim, um sorriso que quase me fez derreter, era ainda mais lindo quando sorria. E isso só fez aumentar a certeza tanto de que eu o conhecia quanto de que eu o amava. Ele emanava uma luz dourada intensa e foi então que reparei nas vestes dele. Trajava uma armadura, uma armadura de ouro?

Era estranho. Aquela armadura... eu conhecia, conhecia muito bem, inclusive. Talvez tão bem quanto a minha própria... Por que minha memória tinha que me trair daquele jeito...? Por que eu tinha que lembrar justamente _dele_ agora...? Era cruel, cruel demais... Lembrar _dele_ no exato momento em que eu estava me apaixonando novamente. Será que nunca conseguiríamos nos libertar um do outro? Eu estava vivo e _ele_, morto!

Minha respiração ficou difícil, meu coração acelerou tanto que pensei que fosse explodir dentro do meu peito. Não sei quando foi que eu comecei a chorar, mas meu rosto estava molhado. Abri os olhos e pisquei seguidas vezes enquanto me certificava, em estado de choque, de que ele era _ele_. E era. Por todos os Deuses... era! Se estava ali me assombrando, como um fantasma, certamente a culpa era minha. Eu nunca deixei a lembrança _dele_ em paz. Nunca permiti que se afastasse. De tanto querer me esquecer _dele_ apenas o fazia cada vez mais presente. Eu estava sendo punido, severamente punido. Apaixonara-me novamente por _ele_ a agora tinha que suportar novamente a perda.

Dei meia dúzia de passos vacilantes para trás, esbarrando em tudo que se encontrava no meu caminho, até finalmente sair do quarto. Bati a porta com força a colei as minhas costas nela, mais lágrimas molharam o meu rosto, eu me sentia profundamente culpado. Tantos sentimento se confundindo, se misturando. Será que jamais nós dois teríamos paz novamente? Que tormento... Inferno.

Não sei se passei 5 segundos ou 5 horas encostado naquela porta, mal-dizendo os Deuses, blasfemando. Perdi completamente a noção do tempo.

– Miro.

Por um instante achei que era a assombração que se dirigia à mim, e só me convenci de que não era quando voltei a cabeça na direção da voz e vi Saga.

– Você não pediu permissão para sair do Santuário essa noite.

Lancei um olhar indecifrável para ele. Certo que eu estava perturbado mas também era muito estranha a presença de Saga na minha casa àquela hora. E que tipo de comentário era aquele?

– Você já o viu.

Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. "O viu" quem? Eu me perguntei, ainda sem conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo e muito menos articular uma resposta. Saga deve ter visto o desespero nos meus olhos, por que se aproximou com uma benevolência quase sobre-humana, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

– Athena conseguiu encontra-lo... Ele ainda vai precisar de muitos cuidados médicos.

– Como assim? – uma pergunta idiota, bem digna do caos mental em que eu me encontrava.

– Miro, Camus está vivo.

Meus joelhos amoleceram e eu só não fui ao chão por que ainda estava escorado na porta. E chorei... chorei como nunca havia chorado na vida.

Mais uma vez...

Te amo.

* * *

_Olá!_

_Depois de 3 semanas de intensa ralação, voltei em grande estilo! POV do Milucho não é todo dia e, modéstia à parte, não é pra qualquer um! Espero que tenham gostado, por que eu amei "ser" o escorpiãozinho por alguns instantes!_

_Por trás dessa fic existe toda uma história que está completinha na minha cabeça, por isso algumas coisas ficam meio que não explicadas. Mas, só pra localizar todo mundo, a cena se passa depois de Hades e o Camyu já tinha sido dado como perdido por Athena, ela não conseguia encontrar a alma dele e por isso não podia trazê-lo de volta à vida._

_Se vai ter continuação ou não... nem eu sei! Mas eu acho que o Camyu não gostou nadinha de ter entrado mudo e saído calado da fic, e vai fazer uma certa pressão psicológica para eu continuar... hehehe._

_Bjinhos, pessoal!_

_(Junho de 2005)_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Uma breve explicação antes de começar. Eu inverti a ordem dos capítulos – novamente. Então, aquilo que eu tinha publicado como Capítulo 1, vai virar Capítulo 3. Claro que agora não tem nem mais lógica tirar o capítulo do ar, vou inserindo os outros no meio, espero que não confunda a cabeça de todo mundo. _

_Não sei o que deu na minha própria cabeça para publicar aquele como o Capítulo 1, enfim, agora vai ficar do jeito que tem que ser._

_Ah! E tem spoilers de Hades, mas especificamente daquela famosa cena em que a Saori morre._

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

_Retratação: CDZ não me pertence!_

**000000**

**Mais uma vez, te amo**

Por Lola Spixii

**Capítulo 1**

Eu ouvia a voz de Saga longe, mas não tinha forças para arrancar o meu rosto de entre as minhas mãos. Depois eu já não ouvia mais nada, não sei se por que eu mergulhava cada vez mais fundo na minha insanidade ou se por que ele realmente acabou desistindo. O fato foi que, quando eu resolvi erguer os olhos já não havia mais nem sombra de Saga.

Então levantei a muito custo do chão, meus membros pareciam pesar dezenas de quilos e meus olhos queimavam. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e por alguns instantes as velhas dúvidas voltaram a me assombrar.

Lembrei da tarde em que Shaka me disse aquilo que mais ninguém tivera coragem.

_Miro, Camus não voltará._

Foi dilacerante.

Uma dor terrível.

Me sentia perseguido pelos Deuses, um desgraçado que não tinha o direito de... Ser feliz? Não, ser feliz nunca foi um objetivo. Amplo demais. Talvez vê-lo vivo fosse o suficiente. Quem sabe ele até pudesse me perdoar. Eu realmente não esperava que retornasse e me tomasse entre seus braços cobrindo-me de beijos e declarações de amor eterno. Até mesmo por que esse nunca foi o estilo dele. Eu queria apenas poder vê-lo novamente...

Então tudo me irritava, especialmente a cara de pena com que me olhavam. E, duas semanas depois já não havia nem isso. Logo todos passaram a levar suas vidas normalmente. Subiam e desciam as escadarias como se nada tivesse acontecido. E eu os odiava por isso... Todos...

Não sei nem dizer quantos dias fiquei sem colocar os pés fora de Escorpião. A primeira vez que saí foi na intenção de sumir do Santuário. Entretanto o único conhecimento que eu tinha do mundo fora dos limites das ruínas sagradas era a Ilha de Milos. E seria uma idiotice tentar me isolar do Santuário naquela ilha...

Passei horas errante pelas ruas de Atenas, subia e descia em vielas que eu nem sabia o nome, desfrutando uma sensação de conforto medíocre e que foi esmaecendo enquanto o tempo se arrastava. E como eu também ainda não considerasse a possibilidade de retornar para o Templo de Escorpião, entrei no primeiro estabelecimento que encontrei em funcionamento. A luz fraca e a calefação me aconchegaram, os euros mantiveram o líquido cor de âmbar ao meu alcance. Aquele bem-estar também se diluía com o tempo, mas demorava um pouco mais, era o suficiente. Noite após noite eu me colocava em frente ao balcão, sozinho, a despeito de todos os olhares interessados que eu recebia.

Certa vez permiti a aproximação de uma mulher, hipnotizado pelos cabelos ruivos dela. Beija-la foi decepcionante, entretanto, quando não estava com a língua dentro da minha boca ela fazia perguntas demais. Uma mulher, afinal... Não consigo me lembrar do por que de ter me deixado ser arrastado até o apartamento dela. Eu já tinha feito sexo com algumas na minha vida, três ou quatro servas do Santuário, que mais pareciam bonecas de tão passivas, e uma moça da ilha, que teve vergonha até de tirar a roupa... Enfim, não chegava a considerar repugnante, mas...

Perto da lembrança que ela me trazia, qualquer comparação seria injusta. Então tudo foi insuficiente, os toques, os gemidos, o gozo... Tudo errado, eu continuava desejando um homem que estava morto.

Morto...? Talvez ele não estivesse mais... Do outro lado daquela porta...

Voltei para a relutância da maçaneta sob a minha mão. Me sentia emocionalmente cansado, não tinha mais forças para continuar naquele circulo vicioso de dúvidas, sofrimentos e lembranças. Reuni todo o resto de energia e coragem que eu ainda tinha e abri a porta. Sem querer fechei os olhos nesse instante, tentando retardar uma possível decepção, um gesto infantil que eu não pude evitar.

Quando os abri eu vi o corpo esguio, os cabelos de fogo, o rosto de traços finos... Era Camus.

Minhas pernas não respondiam. Eu me sentia aliviado mas isso não se refletia no meu corpo, todos os músculos continuavam tensos. Caminhei lentamente até o leito. Então pude avaliar melhor o quão debilitado ele estava. Os olhos fundos, o rosto muito mais pálido e magro que o normal.

Eu o olhava meio abobalhado, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ele parecia tão frágil... Entretanto o tórax subia e descia com regularidade, denunciando a vida.

Inclinei meu corpo sobre o dele até que o meu rosto tocasse o peito, apenas coberto por um tecido de algodão branco e irrelevante.

O coração de Camus soava manso, fraco, como se pudesse parar a qualquer instante. E eu esperava apreensivo por cada batida, incapaz de me afastar do peito dele. Não pensava em nada, tudo o mais era desimportante, secundário.

Sentia esvaírem-se pelos meus poros tudo o que precedera aquele singelo momento, cedendo espaço para uma sensação de paz ímpar. Meus músculos finalmente foram relaxando e, pouco a pouco minha consciência foi se perdendo naquela sensação boa. Adormeci.

**000000**

– Shaka... Você está sentindo isso?

– Sim, Mu.

– Será possível?

**000000**

Primeiro percebi a mão passando pelos meus cabelos, só depois ouvi a voz calma me chamando.

– Miro... Miro...

Ergui-me da posição em que estava, todo o meu corpo doía. Através da janela constatei que o dia mal havia acabado de amanhecer. Em seguida encontrei a face surpresa de Mu, que olhava admirado para Camus, inerte sobre a minha cama.

– É ele? Camus...?

Mirei o rosto pálido e se dissolveram quaisquer traços de dúvida que ainda restassem dentro de mim. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

– Ele... Está vivo?

Mu não esperou minha resposta, se aproximou e tocou a face de Camus como que para certificar-se de que era mesmo real. Depois colocou os dedos em frente ao nariz dele, constatando que respirava.

– Como foi...

– Eu não sei.

– Não sabe? – Mu parecia estranhamente impaciente.

– Ontem, quando cheguei à noite ele estava aqui. Acho que foi o Saga, não sei ao certo. Não me lembro bem...

– O cosmo dele está quase imperceptível.

– Ele parece estar tão fraco, tão debilitado...

Enquanto eu falava Mu se afastou, pensativo.

– Será que é ele mesmo?

– Como assim?

– Eu não sei, Miro. Mas o Camus, você sabe, Athena havia desistido...

– O que você quer dizer?

– Pode ser uma ilusão. Ou alguém se passando por Camus... Há quem seja capaz de fazer isso...

– Não, eu tenho certeza, eu sei... Eu sinto...

– Vamos até a Sala do Mestre, Miro. Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo aqui.

– Não... Ele está muito fraco, Mu, eu não quero sair de perto. Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele... Se acontecer, Mu, eu juro... Eu não vou...

Senti o ar me faltar aos pulmões só de pensar que o miserável fio de vida que prendia Camus àquela cama poderia se desintegrar.

– Se acalma, Miro. Se acalma...

– Você não entende...

Ele saiu do quarto e retornou logo em seguida com um copo d'água, que colocou entre as minhas mãos.

– Então eu vou chamar o Shaka para ficar aqui com você enquanto eu vou até a Sala do Mestre.

– Não, eu não quero ninguém aqui.

– Mas você está descontrolado, Miro.

– Não, Mu. Eu não quero ninguém aqui, não quero. Não quero que o vejam assim, que tenham pena dele, de mim...

– Mas, Miro...

– Por favor, Mu. Por favor!

– Está bem. Mas prometa que vai se acalmar... Eu volto.

**000000**

Athena entrou na Sala do Mestre onde os dois Cavaleiros a aguardavam.

– Senhora.

Ambos inclinaram a cabeça reverenciando a Deusa.

– Shaka, Mu. O que desejam com tanta urgência?

– Algo estranho parece estar acontecendo em Escorpião, Athena – foi a ariano quem disse, com um tom preocupado na voz.

– Miro?

– Não exatamente... Acabo de vir do 8º Templo. Camus está lá. Vivo.

– O que está dizendo, Mu? – a testa da jovem franziu.

– Está desacordado, o cosmo muito fraco. Miro tem certeza que é mesmo Camus, mas nós sabemos que a Senhora o desenganou... Temo que seja algum espectro remanescente se passando por ele.

A face da Deusa se contraiu levemente ao relato de Mu, em seguida deu dois ou três passos para trás fixando a atenção em algum ponto muito além das imensas janelas que ocupavam as paredes da Sala do Mestre.

Mu voltou-se para o indiano em busca de algo que explicasse aquela reação estranha de Athena, entretanto os olhos dele permaneciam parados sobre Ela, estudando-a minuciosamente. O ariano sentiu-se tentado a quebrar o silêncio que parecia apenas estar sendo incômodo para ele mesmo. Entretanto quem o fez foi a própria Deusa, ao perceber que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos atravessava o majestoso arco de mármore que conectava seus aposentos íntimos à Sala onde estavam.

– Saga...

– Athena.

– Foi você?

– Sim.

– Isso... foi um grande erro.

**000000**

Eu ainda estava muito cansado, não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido mas sabia que não fora o suficiente para desanuviar o meu corpo e a minha cabeça de toda aquela tensão.

E depois que Mu saiu eu fiquei ainda mais inquieto. Não por duvidar que aquele era mesmo Camus, eu tinha absoluta certeza que era. Entretanto... Aquilo estava realmente muito estranho.

Sentei novamente na beira da cama. Coloquei a mão sobre o rosto dele em uma carícia extremamente cuidadosa, frente àquela fragilidade tão pungente.

– Camyu... Lindinho...

Chamei-o algumas vezes, ao que ele não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Não, Camus costumava ter o sono leve, toda aquela movimentação já o teria acordado se estivesse apenas dormindo. Então também não ia adiantar muito eu ficar ali, andando de um lado para o outro como se ele pudesse abrir os olhos a qualquer instante. Por mais que a idéia não me agradasse, talvez fosse razoável procurar Saga para alguma explicação.

Afastei uma mecha ruiva, revelando a mancha arroxeada próxima ao olho, na têmpora esquerda. Quem tivera a ousadia de investir contra aquele rosto de anjo? De perturbar a beleza contida nos traços finos e exóticos da fisionomia dele?

– Eu...

Sim... Eu havia dado uma significativa contribuição. Sentia aquelas memórias se aproximarem como uma parede d'água prestes a desmoronar sobre a minha cabeça, a lembrança daqueles terríveis instantes voltando com uma intensidade surpreendente. Dirigi minha atenção para o pescoço e lá estavam os hematomas provocados pelas minhas mãos.

Jamais a expressão morto-vivo poderia ter sido melhor aplicada. Apenas lhe restava o sentido da audição e eu fiz questão de chamá-lo de traidor, de mentiroso, de dizer muitas vezes que eu o odiava, que eu me sentia imundo por tê-lo amado em algum momento da minha vida.

Ao som dessas palavras foi que o carreguei, em meus braços, até aos pés da estátua da Deusa. Depois, quando Ela finalmente enfiou a adaga dourada no peito, eu apertei o pescoço de Camus até quase sentir câimbras nos dedos, só então chorei... Ele não tinha forças para revidar, eu fui um grande covarde... Mas naquele momento eu só pensei em descontar nele toda a minha frustração por amar um traidor, por nunca ter conseguido esquecê-lo.

Foi Mu quem me impediu de ir até o fim, de arrancar com minhas próprias mãos aquela vida idiota de que ele fizera tanta questão.

Então era pela Deusa... Como eu pude suspeitar de que ele se voltava contra nós? Como eu pude não perceber a tristeza absoluta dentro dos olhos de Camus...? Como?

Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele por que simplesmente não conseguia mais me manter de pé ante aquele semblante vazio, quase morto. Rodeei a cintura com meus braços possessivos, ansiando pelo contato reconfortante que já não havia. Havia apenas o metal anegrado da sapuris, e uma aura de angústia que chegava a quase me sufocar.

Por que teve que ser daquele jeito?

O "eu te amo" que tentei dizer ficou entranhado entre o pulmão e a garganta quando ele se afastou reticente de mim, utilizando a réstia de cosmo que ainda tinha para elevar-se até o céu e partir.

E agora ele estava de volta, como das tantas outras vezes...

**000000**

Tão absorto estava pelas minhas memórias que não percebi a aproximação dos cosmos muito antes dos quatro atravessarem a porta do meu quarto. A Deusa vinha na frente, exibindo o rosto corado de quem atravessou as escadarias às pressas. Em seguida entraram Saga, Shaka e Mu, que me lançou um olhar apreensivo.

**000000**

Tão logo avistou o aquariano estirado sobre o leito, a Deusa aproximou-se.

– Ainda está vivo... – disse para si mesma, sentindo-se muitíssimo aliviada.

Em seguida dirigiu sua atenção para Miro, que estava de pé ao seu lado. Era evidente que ele tinha chorado e, apesar do semblante cansado, a encarava daquele jeito quase insubordinado que Ela bem conhecia.

– Miro, escute, Camus está muito mal...

– Athena, por que omitiu que ainda havia chance?

– Chance?

– De Camus retornar...

– É... uma história longa.

– Que seja... Eu tinha o direito de saber de uma mínima possibilidade que fosse...

A jovem engoliu em seco, o olhar de Miro era duro como pedra, e pesava sobre si sem hesitação alguma. Sentiu-se pequena diante dele e desviou a atenção para a cama enquanto tomava fôlego para enfrentá-lo. Se pudesse, continuaria evitando...

– Eu também não gostaria que fosse assim...

– Mas _foi_ assim.

– As circunstâncias...

– Circunstâncias? A vida desse homem nunca foi circunstancial para mim...

– Eu não menti para você, Miro!

– Como é que ele está vivo, então? O espírito dele não estava _perdido_ entre o mundo dos vivos e mundo dos mortos? Não foi isso que a Senhora mandou me dizerem? Será que Shaka não soube me passar o recado corretamente? Ou será que fui eu que entendi errado?

Ele falava baixo, mas era evidente a profusão de sentimentos sob as inflexões da voz.

– Não, você não entendeu errado...

– Então eu devo ter perdido alguma parte.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para que Athena concatenasse uma forma de escapar daquele fuzilamento.

– Miro, se você quer que Camus viva, então terá um pouco de paciência. Existem muitas coisas que você realmente precisa ficar sabendo, mas não há tempo agora, ele precisa ser levado daqui o quanto antes.

Era uma estratégia condenável, atirar sobre Miro a responsabilidade pela sobrevivência do aquariano. Mas fora eficiente, finalmente encontrou traços de indecisão nos olhos dele.

– Para onde? – ele perguntou para o vazio, por que a Deusa deixou de encará-lo tão logo pronunciou o "quanto antes".

– Pegue-o com cuidado – Ela dirigiu-se para Saga com frieza, virando-se quase de costas para Miro e se esforçando para ignorar a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observada por ele.

– Athena...

– Obedeça – Ela foi ríspida.

– Talvez não seja necessário, se ele está vivo até agora...

– Não vou tolerar sua insubordinação novamente!

Saga recebeu o olhar fulminante da Deusa e sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Não esperava que Camus sobrevivesse tanto tempo longe dos aparelhos e medicamentos. Entendera os acontecimentos da noite anterior como um pedido de morte e, apesar dos riscos que sabia estarem correndo, aquiesceu a tal pedido... Entretanto Camus continuava vivo!

E, apesar da veemência com que a Deusa lhe ordenou, se aproximou do leito sem a certeza de que obedeceria. Nenhum deles contava com a intervenção de Miro.

– Ninguém vai encostar nele sem que _eu_ saiba exatamente o que está se passando... E permita.

Era um atrevimento. Um grande atrevimento. Mas todos sabiam que aquilo não era de brincadeira. Encobrindo toda aquela tensão, havia um silêncio mordaz, que só Miro parecia autorizado a interromper.

– Para onde _pretendem_ leva-lo?

Athena suspirou. Um erro, um grande erro, foi o único pensamento que lhe atravessou a mente. Miro nunca deveria ter tomado conhecimento...

– Para o único lugar onde ele tem chances de sobreviver... Um hospital.

Tão logo Athena completou a frase, Mu percebeu, pela primeira vez desde que entraram na Casa de Escorpião, uma alteração na expressão do rosto de Shaka. Uma solitária ruga na testa, por trás da franja loira, denunciava que algo ali não ia bem, que algo não estava certo.

– Hospital... – Miro repetiu para si mesmo no outro extremo do quarto, estranhando aquela afirmação por motivos completamente diferentes dos ocultos sob os olhos do virginiano.

Afinal, nunca fora necessário que saíssem do Santuário para que curassem quaisquer problemas de saúde que tivessem. Desde as comuns doenças de criança – sarampo, rubéola, caxumba... – até as fraturas decorrentes dos treinamentos... Sempre eram tratados pelas servas ou sacerdotisas. E agora que tinham a própria Deusa entre eles... Agora precisariam recorrer a um hospital? – Pra que?

– A situação dele é muito grave, Miro. Muito grave! Então, seja razoável... Camus precisa ser levado de volta para o hospital logo!

_De volta... _O semblante dele passou do preocupado ao raivoso em um segundo.

– Levado _de volta_? Há quanto tempo...? – uma lágrima furtiva escorreu pelo rosto.

– Miro...

– Responda...

– Alguns meses...

– Quanto tempo?

– Ele foi revivido uma semana depois de Shaka ter lhe dito...

– Que ele não retornaria... – apertou os olhos com força, na tentativa de impedir que mais lágrimas lhe molhassem o rosto – Uma conspiração...

– Não!

– Fui o último a saber... Por que?

– Não, ninguém sabia, ninguém. Somente nós – ela olhou ligeiramente para Saga.

– Cruéis...

– Miro, entenda, Camus está vivo, mas... Os médicos disseram... Existe a possibilidade de Camus jamais sair do coma, jamais! E se ele sair... Se ele sair... É certo que terá alguma seqüela. Pode ser que ele perca os movimentos, Miro, que fique entrevado... Para sempre! Ou talvez ele esqueça tudo, tudo... De quem ele é, do Santuário... de você...

– Chega! Chega... – cerrou os punhos e o cosmo começou a se expandir, agressivo e descontrolado, avançando sobre todos, indistintamente, até tomar o quarto por completo.

Os pensamentos todos enevoados pela ira, não era capaz de individualizar seus "inimigos" dentro daquele aposento. Era borrões o que via e isso pouco importava. Tinha ganas de acabar com tudo, ouvir estalar sobre sua cabeça cada uma das pilastras que sustentavam o 8º. Templo, e todos os demais em seqüência, até que tudo não passasse de pó...

Perdeu a consciência logo em seguida.

**000000**

_Ah, meu aniversário é amanhã (21 de janeiro)! Não esqueçam os parabéns!_

_Visitem: www ponto thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com._

_(janeiro de 2006) _


End file.
